René Sagastume
|nacimiento = 29 de marzo de 1967 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Jorge Fink (primo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano Argentino |primera_aparicion = T. & T. W.I.T.C.H. |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 2003 ( ) |salida_doblaje = 1994 (24 años) |pais = México (1982-1994) Argentina (desde 2003) (Actualmente) |estado = Activo |demo = René_Sagastume.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = |sexo = Masculino}} Bob Belcher.png|Bob Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje argentino. Triturador.jpg|Triturador en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje mexicano. Red_Hulk.jpg|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross / Hulk Rojo en los proyectos animadas de Marvel desde el 2012, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 1220102456.png|Sultán Suleimán en Suleimán, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mike Ehrmantraut BCS.png|Mike Ehrmantraut en Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SimonTheWalkingDead02.jpg|Simon en The Walking Dead, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Darryl_Parks.png|Darryl Parks en Programa de talentos. Dan appear.png|Daniel "Varonil Dan" Corduroy en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. 8591-30282.jpg|Stephen en Django sin cadenas. J. K. Whiplash|Terence Fletcher (J.K. Simmons) en Whiplash: Música y obsesión. MESTRO Lin DC.jpg|El Maestro Lin (Benedict Wong) en Deadly Class. TT_PR_SA_03_big.jpg|T.S Turner (Mr. T) en T. & T., su primer protagónico en México. WITCHJulian.png|Julián en W.I.T.C.H., su primer personaje en el doblaje argentino. WitchOraculo.png|Oráculo también en W.I.T.C.H.. Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Loki Agent of Asgard Vol 1 1 cover.png|Loki (1ª voz) en Los Vengadores Unidos, Ultimate Spider-Man y en Thor & Loki: Hermanos de sangre. Tony_Masters_(Earth-12041)_from_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Season_2_001.jpg|El supervisor en Ultimate Spider-Man. VenjixRPM.jpg|Venjix en Power Rangers R.P.M.. SPD_Broodwing.jpg|Broodwing en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta. Tom-selleck-jesse-stone.jpg|Jesse Stone (Tom Selleck) en la franquicia homónima. Murray_goldberg.jpg|Murray Goldberg en Los Goldberg, desde la temporada 4. Apone2.png|Sargento Al Apone en Aliens. Regis Lucis Caelum (K-FFXV).jpg|Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII en Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Caín Ibrahim Hasan (JP).png|Cain Ibrahim Hasan en Juushinki Pandora. Antauri.jpg|Antauri en Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (Temps. 3 - 4). MujiPucca02.png|Muji en Pucca (Temp. 2). Happiere.jpg|Felisonte en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329496.jpg|Robonyan también en Yo-Kai Watch. Goldenyan.png|Aureonyan también en Yo-Kai Watch. S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'that's my territory'.png|Omnitraxus Prime (Carl Weathers) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Princess Smooshy profile.png|Princesa Smooshy también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Monstruo Lento SVLFDM.jpg|Monstruo gigante también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. JacintaS.png| Jacinta en Super Drags. Clamantha's Mom.png|Mamá de Almejandra en Pecezuelos. Cin_wings_warfield-large.jpg|General Horacio Campoguerra en StarCraft II. Rambo 4.png|John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) en la segunda versión de Rambo IV. MacheteCortez.jpg|Machete Cortez en la versión de Sony de las películas de Machete. Paul_kinsey.jpg|Paul Kinsey en Mad Men. Archivo:Jamiehyneman.jpg|Jamie Hyneman (2ª voz) en Cazadores de Mitos. 405465432.png|Craig Robinson en Este es el fin. VanceEvans.jpg|Vance Evans en High School Musical 2 y High School Musical 3. 16370-30062.png|Barney Ross en Los indestructibles 2 y Los indestructibles 3. SCR4Ghostface.png|Ghostface en Scream 4. Juez_Nemez_Nick_Nolte.png|El juez Nemes (Nick Nolte) en El Padre. Moreau GRSV.png|Moreau en la versión argentina de Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza. SP3-GeorgeStacy.png|Capitán Stacy (James Cromwell) en el redoblaje de 2017 de El Hombre Araña 3. Los cazafantasmas - Winston Zeddemore.png|Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) en el redoblaje de 2016 de Los cazafantasmas. Goro_MKM.jpg|Goro en el redoblaje de Mortal Kombat. CharlieCA2011.png|Charles "Charlie" Townsend en Los ángeles de Charlie (2011). Piercecommunity.png|Pierce Hawthorne (Chevy Chase) en Community. Nazim Yilmaz.png|Cemşit en Esposa joven. Alberto Patata.png|Albert Patatas en Top Secret. Big-1988-1a52.jpg|Tenor / Dough Man en Quisiera ser grande. 59476-1109.jpg|Terorista Libio en Volver al futuro. MAW-ShingenYashida.png|Shingen Yashida en Marvel Anime: Wolverine MAW-OmegaRojo.png|Arkady Rossovich / Omega Rojo también en Marvel Anime: Wolverine MAW-JuoKurohagi.png|Juō Kurohagi también en Marvel Anime: Wolverine. DMBuddy.png|Buddy en Doctora Juguetes. Pale-bay-leaf-sonic-x-1.01.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf en Sonic X (epis. 53 - 78). Overmind SCR HeadAnim.gif|Mente suprema (Overmind) en StarCraft: Remastered. HOTSETC.png|E.T.C. (Elite Tauren Chieftain) en Heroes of the Storm. TankEvans_SU2.png|Tanque en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. Ares-2013-1a1.jpg|Ares en God of War: Ascension. Primer Ninja.png|Primer Ninja del Siglo 13 en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Sdsu Andrew F.jpg|Andrew LeGustambos en ¡Siéntate y Cállate!. Bentley Taffy.png|Bentley en Taffy. Gerald FitzgeraldPAradisePD.png|Gerald Fitzgerald en Paradise PD. HDM-Thor.png|Thor en las versiones argentinas de Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana y Hulk vs.. HDM-Ultron.png|Ultrón en Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana. PHK-Korg.png|Korg en Planeta Hulk. D3TyraelP.png|Tyrael en Diablo III. Ethan1.png|Ethan en The Last of Us. Sy.jpg|Sy en Red social. Season_five_tyreese.png|Tyreese Williams en The Walking Dead. Merle3x15.png|Merle Dixon (1ª voz) también en The Walking Dead. 304563211.png|Big Tiny "Gigante" también en The Walking Dead. 03546546312.png|Jim (2ª voz) también en The Walking Dead. Puerta Sorda de Laberinto.jpg|Puerta Sorda en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Duendes de Laberinto.jpg|Duendes también en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Manos que ayudan de Laberinto.jpg|Manos que ayudan también en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. TerrorsaurioBlancoDinoTrueno.jpg|Terrorsaurio Blanco en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 22). PRDT-T01E27-Terrorsaurus.png|El mismo personaje pero su segunda forma también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 27). Trinoid_-17.jpg|Squidrose también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 33). TheSocialNetwork.jpg|Títulos y letreros también en Red social. MTE1ODA0OTcxMzk3NzExMzcz.jpg|Voz habitual de Forest Whitaker. Dannytrejo.jpg|Voz habitual de Danny Trejo en Argentina. Keith_david_2004_03_06.jpg|Voz habitual de Keith David en Argentina. Samuel L. Jackson 2018.jpg|También es una de las voces recurrentes de Samuel L. Jackson. Idriselba.jpg|Voz habitual de Idris Elba en Argentina. Sylvester_Stallone_2012.jpg|Sylvester Stallone en varias películas. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista para el blog Voz detrás de la voz. thumb|right|230px|[[Noelia Socolovsky y René Sagastume. Las voces de Hurrem y Suleimán.]] thumb|230px thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Voz narrativa y breves apariciones de René Sagastume en La decisión equivocada René Sagastume (nacido el 29 de marzo de 1967) es un actor y director de doblaje, locutor y diseñador gráfico de origen mexicano, radicado en Argentina. Es mejor conocido por ser la voz de Bob Belcher en la serie animada de FOX Hamburguesas Bob, Triturador en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, El General Ross en las series animadas de Marvel, Daniel "Varonil Dan" Corduroy en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, Simon en The Walking Dead, el virus Venjix en Power Rangers R.P.M. y Omnitraxus Prime en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, entre otros. Actualmente también se desempeña como couch de español neutro para la serie Once de Disney XD. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México en 1967, pero no fue sino hasta principios de la década de los años 80 (1982) cuando se inició en el mundo del doblaje en La Cooperativa del Doblaje, Procineas S.C.L., gracias a la ayuda de su primo del Sr. Jorge Fink y la Sra. Azucena Rodríguez. Ahí tuvo la oportunidad de ser dirigido por actores de la talla de Magdalena Leonel, Federico Romano, Lupita Noel, Alfonso Obregón y Gabriel Pingarrón entre otros. Al poco tiempo se ganó su primer protagónico en la serie de televisión T&T en la que prestó su voz a Mr. T. Más tarde el Sr. Federico Romano lo invita a participar en una película en Audiomaster 3000. Ahí conoció a directores como Francisco Colmenero, Carlos Petrel y Rubén Moya. En el año 1994 se muda a Buenos Aires, Argentina, en dónde se aleja del doblaje por varios años hasta que en el 2003 varios infomerciales son escuchados por el actor Ezequiel Romero y lo recomienda al actor y director Alejandro Outeyral, este lo cita para grabar en los estudios de Media Pro Com. A partir de entonces su carrera como actor de doblaje ha ido en ascenso. Hoy en día graba en prácticamente todos los estudios y empresas de doblaje, siendo una de las voces más convocadas. La mayoría de los personajes que dobla son personajes rudos, y especialmente hombres afroamericanos como Forest Whitaker, Samuel L. Jackson, Keith David entre algunos otros. Su voz puede escucharse no sólo en doblaje, sino también en varios largometrajes y documentales de producción original argentina, infomerciales, trailers cinematográficos, así como en diversos comerciales de radio para América Latina y la comunidad hispana de los Estados Unidos. En este momento es una de las voces en la señal de televisión de la cadena deportiva ESPN3. Fue voz del canal Utilisima hasta que dejaron utilizar voces en off. Filmografía Películas Argentina Samuel L. Jackson *Cometa (2014) - Teniente Karl Aker (Redoblaje 2016) versión Fox *Caza al presidente (2014) -El presidente EE.UU William Alan Moore (1ra versión y versión Fox) *Venganza Mortal (2013) - Cheney (Redoblaje 2015) *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen *Arena (2011) - Logan *Encuentro con el Mal (2012) - Richie *El día del juicio final (2010) - Henry Harold "H" Humphries *El Espíritu (2008) - El Pulpo *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Tom Cuttler *Básico y letal (2003) (versión argentina) - West Forest Whitaker *Repentance (2014) - Angel (versión Sony y Lionsgate) *The Butler (2013) - Cecil Gaines *Freelancers (2012) - Dennis LaRue (segunda versión) *Catch 44 (2010) (versión argentina) - Ronny *El experimento (2010) - Barris *Hurricane Season (2009) - Al Collins *Tan sólo un instante (2008) - Charlie Archenault *El Pantano (2006) - Geoffrey Hunt *Ghost Dog : El camino del samurái (1999) - Ghost Dog Danny Trejo *Bullet (2014) - Frank "Bullet" Marasco *In the Blood (2014) - Big Biz *Machete Kills (2013) - Machete Cortez *La Cruz (2011) - Lexavier *Violet & Daisy (2011) - Russ *Machete (2010) - Machete Cortez *Depredadores (2010) - Cuchillo *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Navajas Sylvester Stallone *Dame la mano (2014) - Gerald *Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Barney Ross *El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Barney Ross *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo Ving Rhames *Won't Back Down (2012) - Director Thompson *Operation Endgame (2010) - Judgement *Piraña 3D (2010) - Asistente Fallon *El Infierno de Malone (2009) - Boulder Keith David *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - FBI Chief Conrad *El quinto mandamiento (2008) - Max "Coldbreeze" Templeton *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Teniente Dixon *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Sgt. Cantrell Idris Elba *No Good Deed (2014) - Colin Evans *Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom (2013) - Nelson Mandela *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2011) - Moreau *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) - Gordon Jennings Brendan Gleeson *Las sufragistas (2015) - Steed *La gran seducción (2014) - Murray French *The Guard (2011) - Sargento Gerry Boyle *Cocodrilo (1999) - Sheriff Hank Keough Danny Glover * Diablo (2015) - Benjamín Craver * 2047: Sights of Death (2014) - Sponge * Extracción (2013) - Coronel Harding * The Way Back Home (2013) - Charlie Shuffleton Michael Ironside *Soldados de Hielo (2013) - Col. Desmond Trump *Eva (2010) - Alfonse *El cocodrilo 3 (2010) - Sheriff Tony Willinger *Vigilancia (2008) - Capitán Billings Peter Stormare *Kill'em All (2017) - Agent Mark Hallman *The Zero Theorem (2013) - Doctor (versión argentina) *Bicho Malo (2013) - Highsmith *La prisión espacial (2012) - Scott Langral Tom Berenger *Sniper: Ultimate Kill (2017) - Thomas Beckett *Francotirador: Legado (2014) - Thomas Beckett *Bad Country (2014) - Lutin Adams Robert Curtis Brown *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 3 (2008) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Vance Evans Michael Jai White *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio(2017) - Scorpion *Rendirse jamás 3 (2016) - Case Walker *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final(2011) - Case Walker J.K. Simmons *The Front Runner (2018) - Bill Dixon *Mamá entrometida(2015) - Zipper *Whiplash: Música y obsesión(2014) - Terence Fletcher Dennis Haysbert *El francotirador 6: El tirador fantasma - El Coronel (2016) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - El jefe (2013) Nick Nolte *El Padre - Juez Nemes (2018) *Causas & consecuencias - Donal Fitzgerald (2012) Vincent D'Onofrio *Un paso equivocado(2015) - Julius Hench *Siniestro (2012) - profesor Jonas Mickey Rourke *Cerdos de guerra (2015) - Mayor A.J. Reddin *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir (2014) - Marv (Mickey Rourke) Versión The Weinstein Company y Fox Geoffrey Rush *El destino del guerrero(2010) - Ron *Al mejor postor(2013) - Virgil Oldman (versiòn argentina) Omar Sy * Chocolate (2016) - Rafael Padilla dit Chocolat * Samba (2014) - Samba Cissé Trace Adkins *Una noche para mamá (2014) - Huesos *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Mifflin Kenedy Steve Austin *Knockout (2011) - Dan Barnes *Recoil (2011) - Ryan Varret Laurence Fishburne *Five Fingers (2006) - Ahmat *Boyz n the Hood (1991) - Furious Styles Paul Giamatti *The Ides of March (2011) - Tom Duffy *Barney's Version (2010) - Barney Panofsky Robert Maillet *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Samuel Blackwell *El Big Bang (2010) - Anton 'The Pro' Protopov Robert Patrick *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 (2011) - Walter Hatch *Autopsia (2008) - Dr. David Benway Tom Waits *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus (2009) - Mr. Nick, Títulos Tom Wilkinson *El exótico hotel Marigold (2010) - Graham *El sueño de Cassandra (2007) - Tío Howard Timothy Spall *Negación - David Irving (2016) *Mr. Turner - J. M. W. Turner (2014) Jack Nicholson *¿Cómo saber si es amor? (2010) - Charles *Hoffa (1992) (Redoblaje 2012) - Jimmy Hoffa Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Pompeya (2014) (2014) - Atticus *Nacidos para matar (2011) - Agente Louis Gossett, Jr. *El castigador (1989) - Jake Berkowitz (Redoblaje 2015) *A Fighting Man - Cubby Dave Bautista *Bus 657 El escape del siglo.(2015) - Cox (versión Fox) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) - Diaz [[Arnold Schwarzenegger|'Arnold Schwarzenegger']] * Aftermath (2017) - Roman * Sabotage (2014) - John "Breacher" Wharton Steven Seagal *Arma perfecta (2016) - El Director *Un buen hombre (2014) - Alexander Coates James Cromwell *Marshall (2017) - Juez Foster *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy (redoblaje 2017) Jeffrey Tambor *The D Train - Bill Shurmur (2015) *Five (2011) - Danny (2011) Otros papeles: *El último emperador - El gobernador (Ruocheng Ying) (1987) Redoblaje argentino 2019 *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (2019) *The Front Runner - Insertos (2018) *Vida privada - Charlie Grimes (John Carroll Lynch) (2018) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Shock and Awe - John Walcott (Rob Reiner) (2018) *Boundaries - Gráficas/voces adicionales (2018) *Hellboy - Profesor Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm" (John Hurt)(2004) (redoblaje 2018) *Tragedy Girls - Sr. Hooper (Andy Bethea) (2017) *Noche de venganza - Anderson (Drew Sheer) / Voces adicionales (2017) *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - Juez de la Honorable Corte Adam W. Hilliard (Robert Prescott) / Vendedor en la playa / Pastor Jack (2017) *No dejes de mirar - Sheriiff (Carlos Arellano) (2017) *La buena esposa (2017) - Joe Castleman (Jonathan Pryce) (2017) *Los amantes (2017) - Michael (Tracy Letts) (2017) *T2: Trainspotting - Padre de Renton (James Cosmo) / Títulos e Insertos (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Ted Mitchum (Mark Hamill) (2017) *La niña de mis ojos - Charlie (Burt Reynolds) (2017) *La mansión - Voces adicionales (2017) *Ciertas mujeres - Fuller (Jared Harris) (2017) *Solo los valientes - Brian Fergusson / Evaluador Hayes / voces adicionales (2017) *Mad Families - Pops (Barry Shabaka Henley) (2017) *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - Sandy Smith (Bruce Greenwood) (2017) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio (2017) - Gráficas *El comediante (2017) - Jim Norton (Jim Norton) / voces adicionales *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007)- Capitán Stacy (James Cromwell) Redoblaje 2017 *Pet - Nate (Da'Vone McDonald) (2016) *Un caso sin resolver - Capitán Millard (Barry Mulholland) / voces adicionales (2016) *La última cazadora de dragones - Mago Moobin (Ricky Tomlinson) / Voz del dragón (Richard E. Grant / Insertos (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Comisario Kane (Garry Chalk)/Gráficas (2016) *Atrévete - Adam (Paul Thornley) / Hannibal Lecter (Anthony Hopkins) Imágen de TV (2015) *Cuarto de Guerra - Tony Jordan (TC Stallings) (2015) *Helios - Voces adicionales (2015) *El camino del lobo - Bao Shunghi (Zhusheng Yin) (2015) *Alquiler de padrinos - Ed Palmer (Ken Howard) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Sharon (Jefe Alien) (John Cleese)(2015) *Dope (2015) - Sr. Bailey (Bruce Beatty) *Impact Earth (2015) - Kirk (Kevin Wayne) *Riot (2015) - Balam (Chuck Liddell) *The House Sitter (2015) - Kyle Lawrence (Sean O'Bryan) / Gráficas *Phoenix - Dueño del Bar Phoenix (Uwe Preuss) / Voces adicionales *La impostora (2015) - Barman ,voces adicionales, gráficas *Don 2 - Vardhhan (Boman Irani) *Jane tomó las armas (2015) - Bill Hammond (Noah Emmerich) *Secretos de una obsesión (2015) - Raymond "Ray" Kasten (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *La juventud - Voces adicionales *God Tussi Great Ho - Dios (Amitabh Bachchan) *En primera plana (2015) - Mitchell Garabedian (Stanley Tucci) versión Sony *90 minutos en el Cielo (2015) - Jay B. Perkins (Fred Dalton Thompson) /Voces adicionales *Fenómenos de la naturaleza (2015) - Chaz Sr (Ian Roberts) / Títulos e Insertos *Actividad Criminal (2015) - Agente Reichert (Alan B. Jones) *Las cartas (2015) - Padre Celeste Van Exem (Max von Sydow) *La noche anterior (2015) - Título e Insertos / Narrador -Santa Calus (Tracy Morgan) *Traición en Berlín (2015) - Título e Insertos / Terrorista árabe N°2 (Óskar Lauva) *La guardia final (2015) - Títulos y voces adicionales *The D Train (2015) - Bill Shurmer (Jeffrey Tambor) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda (2015)- Titulos e Insertos / Forense (Jason Small) *Cuarto de Guerra (2015) - Tony Jordan (TC Stallings) *El concurso de baile - Juez 4 (David Goryl) (2014) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Dr. Clayborne / Gráficas (2014) *El profesor de violín - Padre de Samuel / Gráficas (2015) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Señor Darling (Eric Lutes) *La isla de la muerte (2016) - Coronel Aiden Wexler (D.C. Douglas) *Señorita Sloane (2016) - Congresista Ron M. Sperling (John Lithgow) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket (2016) - Argyle (Kevin B. McGlynn) *Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Kippy Newberg (Allan Corduner) / (Redoblaje 2016) *Altamira (2016) - De Los Ríos (Henry Goodman) *Nicolas Noël: Mi historia mágica (2012) - Nicolas Noël (el mismo) *La indignación (2016) - Presidente Weitz (Tom Bair) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - Phineas Stark (Stanley Townsend) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople (2016) - Hec (Sam Neill) *Los Hollars (2016) - Don Hollar (Richard Jenkins) *Bad Moms (2016) - Director Burr (Wendell Pierce) / Voces adicionales (versión argentina) *La equidad - Voces adicionales *Heidi (2016) - Sebastian (Peter Lohmeyer) / Voces adicionales *Tallulah (2016) - Manuel (Felix Solis) *Triple 9 (2016) - Detective Joshua Parks / Títulos e Insertos *Mar negro (2014) - Peters (David Threlfall) 2ª versión *La vida de Brittany Murphy (2014) - Reportero de Tabloide (Dan Schaff) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Insertos *Magia a la luz de la luna - Stage Manager (Peter Wollasch) / Insertos (2014) *La canción (2014) - Shep Jordan (Danny Vinson) *Bang Bang ! - Narayanan Jefe de ISS (Vikram Gokhale) (2014) versión FOX *Imperial Dreams (2014) - Oficial Cornell (Jernard Burks) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano (2014) - Nick Cassidy (Dolph Lundgren) *El chef (2012) - Alexandre Lagarde (Jean Reno) (versión argentina - 2014) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal (2014) - Ricky (Oscar Gale) / Títulos e Insertos *Video Games: The Movie (2014) - Don James, Jimmy Fallon y Warren Davis *Tusk (2014) - Howard Howe (Michael Parks) *Mi papá es mi héroe (2014) - Marion"Mad Dog" Casey (Lester Speight) *En cielo peligroso (2014) - General Kozlov (Vladimir Turchinskiy)/ Voces adicionales *El crimen de Lizzie(2014) - Juez Blaidsell (Jeremy Akerman)/Voces Adicionales *The Remaining (2014) . Pastor en ceremonia *Corazones de hierro (2014) - Sgto. Davis (Brad William Henke) *Paddington (2014) - Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) (Versión Argentina) *Land Ho ! (2014) - Mitch (Earl Lynn Nelson) *El Llamado (2014) - Padre Price (Donald Sutherland) y Voces adicionales *Roger Corman: Operación sin ley (2014) - Omar Malek (Nash Espinosa), Títulos, Insertos y Narración *Una noche para mamá (2014) - Voces adicionales *The Raid 2 : Berandal (2014) - Bunawar (Cok Simbara) y Títulos *Piensa como hombre 2 (2014) - Lee Fox (Kelsey Grammer) *A Fighting Man (2014) - Cubby (Louis Gossett, Jr.) e Insertos *Pompeya (2014) - Insertos / Atticus *La leyenda de Hércules (2014) - Promotor siciliano (Stefan Shterev) *El jazmín azul (2013) - Chili (Bobby Cannavale) *Monos asesinos (2013) - Sheriff Flemings (Michael Papajohn) *Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) - Johnson (Chi McBride) *Bless Me, Ultima (2013) - Narciso (Joaquín Cosio) *Testigos (2013) - Kenny Baxter (Ethan Suplee) *Extracción - Coronel Harding (Danny Glover) / Títulos,Insertos y Narración. *Navidad en Conway (2013) - Duncan Mayor (Andy Garcia) *Los señores de Salem (2013) - Herman Jackson (Ken Foree) *Familia al instante (2013) - Padre Frank McCarthy (James Earl Jones) *El arte del robo (2013) - Reverendo Hermann, Gráficas, Voces adicionales *August: Osage County (2013) - Dr Burke (Newell Alexander) / Gráficas (versión argentina) *Parkland (2013) - Forrest Sorrels (Billy Bob Thornton) e Insertos *Philomena (2013) - Martín Sixsmith (Steve Coogan) *911: Llamada mortal (2013) - Insertos *30 días y 30 mil millas- Frankie (Thomas Miles) (2013) *Lazos de familia (2013) - Leon Pierzynski (James Caan) *Broken City (2013) - Fairbanks (Jeffrey Wright) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Presentación *Encontrando tu voz (2013) - Sam Solomon (Fred Melamed) *Este es el fin (2013) - Craig Robinson (Craig Robinson) *La enfermera 3D (2013) - Títulos e Insertos *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith (2013) - J. Howard Marshall (Martin Landau) *One Direction: Así somos (2013) - Simon Cowell / Martin Scorsese / Preston Mahon *Quién mató a Lincoln (2013) - Presentación y Voces adicionales *Stalingrado (2013) - Sergei (El rescatista) Narrador *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños (2013) - Voces adicionales *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - Farnsworth (Richard Riehle) *The East (2013) - Voces Adicionales *The Invisible Woman (2013) - Charles Dickens (Ralph Fiennes) *Educando a mamá (2012) - Director Gualtiery (Blu Mankuma) / Insertos *Aftershock - Padre de Pollo (Marcos De Aguirre) (2012) *El lago azul: El despertar(2012) - Jack McMullen (Patrick St. Esprit) *The Letter - Detective Roberts (Michael Kincade) *Fred 3: Campamento Fred - Sr. Figglehorn (Papá de Fred) (John Cena) *La fe de un hombre común - John Peters (Anton Dekker) (2012) *Escala (2012) - Voces adicionales *Adopción de terror - Juez Ryans (Ken Colquitt) *El campo de Abel (2012) - Entrenador Chalmers (Richard Dillard) *La asesina de ojos azules (2012) - Voces Adicionales *Mi perro es un vampiro (2012) - Insertos *Cosmópolis (2012) - Insertos *En busca de un sueño (2012) - Voces Adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso (2012) - Barney Balaban (Richard Portnow) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Insertos *Lawless (2012) - Insertos *The Baytown Outlaws - Lucky (Michael Rapaport) *Un plan perfecto "Un plan parfait" (2012) - Participación sin identificar *Good deeds (2012) - Weley Deeds (Tyler Perry) *Hit and Run (2012) - Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños (2012) - Dr. Rosenthal (Elliott Gould) *Silent Night (2012) - Papá (John B. Lowe) *The Possession (2012) - Clyde (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Samurai X (2012) - Aritomo Yamagata *Leprechaun 5: El duende en el vecindario (2000) - Mack Daddy O'Nassas (Ice-T) Doblaje de 2011 *Un amor imposible (2011) - Bernard Sugden (Conleth Hill)/Periodista (James Cutting)/Gráficas Versión FOX *Sin escape (2011) - Nikola Koslow (Michael Nyqvist) *Felices para siempre (2011) - Insertos *Plan perfecto (2011) - Phil Fryman (Cotter Smith) / Títulos e Insertos *La lista (2011) - Títulos e Insertos / Voces Adicionales *Copito de nieve (2011) - Ron (Constantino Romero) (1ra. versión) *The Raid (2011) - Tama Riyadi (Ray Sahetapy) *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Nils Bjurman (Yorick van Wageningen) *Recoil (2011) - Ryan Varrett (Steve Austin) *The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) (doblaje LAPTV) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar (2011) - Albert Koskas (Bruno Magne) y Presentación *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Sergei (Dato Bakhtadze) *Francotirador: Recargado (2011) - Martin Chandler (Patrick Lyster) y Voces adicionales *30 minutos o menos (2011) - Dwayne (Danny McBride) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas (2011) - Momon Vidal (Gérard Lanvin)/Momon Vidal joven (Dimitri Storoge) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella (2011) - Claudio (Mario Joyner) e insertos *Como caído del cielo (2011) - Insertos *Anónimo (2011) - Earl of Oxford (Rhys Ifans) *Courageous (2011) - Nathan Hayes (Ken Bevel) *Cuarentena 2: Terminal (2011) - Ralph (George Back) *Era de Héroes (2011) - Mayor Jack Jones (Sean Bean) *Jumping the broom (2011) - Chef (Gary Dourdan), Reverendo James (T.D. Jakes) *Hanna (2011) - Erik (Eric Bana) *Hostal III (2011) - Victor (Nickola Schreli) *Abduction (2011) - Koslow (Michael Nyqvist) *Jackass 3.5 (2011) - Él mismo (Wee Man) (Primera versión) y Él mismo (Ryan Dunn) (Segunda versión) *La Cruz (2011) - Erlik (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Atormentado (2011) - Insertos *La lista (2011) - Teniente Ben Harp (J.P. O'Shaughnessy) *Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Kirc (Eric Stonestreet) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final (2011) - Case (Michael Jai White) *Poulet aux prunes (2011) - Houshang, Le meditant (Jamel Debbouze) *Rompiendo las reglas (2011) - GradyFuson (Ken Medlock) *Peligrosa compañia (2011) - Profesor Roberts (Billy Zane) *Win Win (2011) - Leo Poplar (Burt Young) *The Mechanic (2011) - Reverendo Vaughn (John McConnell) *The Bang Bang Club (2010) - Ronald (Russel Savadier) / Títulos e Insertos *Los místicos (2010) - El ermitaño / Muerte *El último hombre (2010) - Agente Tyler *Buscando el perdón - Sam Wright (Michael Higgenbottom) (2010) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín (2010) - El espadachín (Ashton Xu) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Frank Jenkins (Dale Dye), Insertos, Voces adicionales (doblaje FOX) *Secretos peligrosos (2010) - Títulos e Insertos, Voces adicionales *Primera guía para moribundos (2010) - Mitch (James Preston Rogers) *The Extra Man (2010) - Henry Harrison (Kevin Kline) *Animal Kingdom (2010) - Gu Emery (Clayton Jacobson) *The Fighter (2010) - Dick "Dicky" Eklund (Christian Bale) *Another year (2010) - Tom (Jim Broadbent) *Blue Valentine (2010) - Marshall (Marshall Johnson) *Una nueva oportunidad (2010) - JJ (Jeremy Childs) *Se dice de mí... (2010) - Insertos *El destino del guerrero (2010) - Ron (Geoffrey Rush ) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Sid (Jeff Garlin) *Fair Game (2010) - Voces adicionales *Farewell Mr. Kringle (2010) - Alcalde Phil Green (Shashawnee Hall) *Venganza letal (2010) - Conductor (Dwayne Johnson) *Just Wright (2010) - Lloyd Wright (James Pickens Jr.) *Legión de Ángeles (2010) - Percy Walker (Charles S. Dutton) *Los buenos tiempos (2010) - Sargento Wyn Davies (Steve Speirs) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Monty Taylor (Kenneth Cranham) *Decisiones extremas (2010) - CEO Erich Loring (Patrick Bauchau) *Meet Monica Velour (2010) - Pop Pop (Brian Dennehy) *Red social (2010) - Sy (John Getz) *Griff: el invisible (2010) - Detective Stone (Anthony Phelan) *Road Dogz (2010) - Gramps (Lobo Sebastian) *Sniper: Reloaded (2010) - Martin Chandler (Patrick Lyster) *StreetDance 3D (2010) - Fred (Frank Harper) *The Bannen way (2010) - Sr. B (Robert Forster) *Su primera vez (2010) - Insertos *The grace card (2010) - Sam Wright (Mike Higgenbottom) *The Wronged Man (2010) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Ticking Clock (2010) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Tamara Drewe (2010) - Nicholas Hardiment (Roger Allam) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal (2010) - Insertos y voces adicionales *Un camino a la felicidad (2009) - Sherrif Mike Denton (Robert R. Shafer) *Manos milagrosas(2009) - Títulos e Insertos *Defendor (2009) - Radovan Kristic (A.C.Peters) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. (2009) - Russel Hollander (Art LaFleur) *A contra corriente (2009) - Hombre del puerto (John Rue) *Asalto al camión blindado (2009) - Voces adicionales *Blue Seduction (2009) - Dickie Kline (Robbie O´Neill) *Christmas Angel (2009) - Bob (Hank Pond) *Asesino íntimo (2009) - Voces adicionales *Chrismas Crash (2009) - Títulos *Crímenes del pasado (2009) - Clay Covington (John Aylward) *Deportados (2009) - Sheriff (Joey Diaz) *El ángel de la muerte (2009) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *El hombre solitario (2009) - Nascarella (Arthur J. Nascarella) *El Dorado parte 1 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *El Dorado parte 2 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe (2009) - Dr. Lee Steiglita (Ed Begley Jr.) / Insertos *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) *La carretera (2009) - Hombre de barba #2 (Jack Erdie), Tíulos, Voces adicionales *La joven Victoria (2009) - Duque de Wellington (Julian Glover) *La línea (2009) - Hodges (Joe Morton) *La última estación (2009) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Inspector Kitano (Naoto Takenaka) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Voces adicionales *Mandie y el túnel secreto (2009) - Jim Shaw (Adam Boyer) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Remington (Omar Sy) *Moonlght Serenade (2009) - Terrence Hill (Derek de Lint) *Las seis esposas de papá (2009) - Henry Lefay (Tim Allen) *Nine: Una vida de pasión (2009) - Voces adicionales *Not Forgotten (2009) - Agente Wilson (Mark Rolston) *Sólo un hombre (2009) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Taking a chance on love (2009) - Ben Moric adulto (??) *The Grudge 3 (2009) - Praski (Michael McCoy) *The Ministers (2009) - Carlos Rojas (Luis Antonio Ramos) *El semental salvaje (2009) - Sheriff (Paul Sorvino) *This Is It (2009) - Voces adicionales *Trust (2009) - Matthew (Nels Lennarson) *Un prophète (2009) - Profondi *Un crimen nada perfecto (2009) - Charles Peterson (Morgan Freeman) *Vampiros en Las Vegas (2009) - Sylvian (Tony Todd) *Winter of frozen dreams (2009) - O´Donohue, Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Buenas costumbres - Títulos e Insertos (2008) *2:22 - Chance Regal (Bryan Foyster) /Francés / voces adicionales (2008) *Crystal River (2008) - Reverendo Nathan Hape (Daniel Burnley) *El ascenso (2008) - Voces Adicionales *El cazadragones (2008) - Olick (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) *El fantasma del faro (2008) - Christopher Parks (Mike Daly) *Estrella fugaz (2008) - Insertos *Magique! (2008) - Bingo (Gouchy Boy), Títulos, Voces adicionales *Niña perdida: La historia de Delimar Vera (2008) - Títulos *Orson Welles y yo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Paparazzi Princess: The Paris Hilton Story (2008) - Juez Bishop *Patrulla de frontera (2008) - Gráficas *Real Time (2008) - Reuban (Randy Quaid) *Sight unseen (2008) - Patterson *Spy School (Doubting Thomas) (2008) - Albert (D.L. Hughley) *The boy next door (2008) - Bruce (Neill Fearnley) *The Hurt Locker (2008) - Títulos, Traductor iraquí (Michael Desante) *The secret of Moonacre (2008) - Coeur De Noir (Tim Curry) *The Understudy (2008) Dennis (Billy Merritt) *El expreso de medianoche (2008) - Ministro (Mac McDonald) *Tricks of a Woman (2008) - Harry (Vincent Pastore) *Tyson (2008) - Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) *Web of desire (2008) - Dr. Brian Doyle (Vincent Gale) *Cocodrilo 2(2007) - Sheriff James Riley (John Schneider)(Redoblaje 2015) *Bone Dry (2007) - Marty (Carl Buffington) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) (doblaje 2011) - Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Batiatus (Nonso Anozie) *Los señores de la guerra (2007) - Zhao Er-Hu (Andy Lau) *Lost Hollyday: The Jim & Suzanne Schemwel Story (2007) - Títulos *The Gathering (2007) - Detective Hawkes (¿?) *The Tattooist (2007) - Sr. Va´a (David Fane) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) - Marvin Jeffries (Bill Cobbs) *Jesse Stone: Crímenes en Paraíso (2006) - Hastings Hathaway(Saul Rubinek) *Desafío a la muerte (2007) - Walter Curry (Trevor Cooper) *Fifty Pills (2006) - Little Steve (Stephen Keys) *A la primera nevada (2006) - Voces adicionales *Man About Town (2006) - Jimmy Dooley (Sam Ball), Ben Giamoro (Howard Hesseman) *Moscú zero (2006) - Sergey (Rade Serbedzija) *O maior amor do mundo (2006) - Antonio (José Wilker ) *The Moment After II: The Awakening (2006) - Comandante Fredericks (Monte Rex Perlin) *The Sasquatch gang (2006) - Dr. Artimus Snodgrass (Carl Weathers) *Diary of a mad black woman (2005) - Jamison (Gary Anthony Sturgis), Títulos *El mito (2005) - Voces adicionales *El problema con Dee Dee (2005) - Gobernador (Bernard Mixon), Títulos *La casa de la furia (2005) Voces adicionales *Officer Down (2005) - Comisionado de policía Ray (Bill Dearth) *Siete espadas (2005) - General *Smile (2005) - Voces adicionales *Revólver (2005) - Jake Green (Jason Statham) *La proposición (2005) - Capitán Stanley (Ray Winstone) *Feroz 3: El origen - Finn (Brendan Fletcher) (2004) Redoblaje 2014 *El efecto mariposa - Doctor (Nathaniel DeVeaux) (2004) versión Fox *Five children and It (2004) - It (eso) (Eddie Izzar) *Los Dalton (2004) - Almacenero (Ismael Fritschi) *Some things that stay (2004) - Sr. Burns *Target (2004) - Donovan (James Russo) *The Huadu Chronicles: Blade of the Rose (2004) - Tigre Agazapado *Lucha ciega (2003) - Voces adicionales *1 Love (2003) - Phil Jackson (Phil Jackson) *El Tío Nino (2003) - Jerry (Gary Houston) *Fantasmas de Marte (2001) - McSimms *Condenado a vivir (2001) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *Mach 2 (2001) - Rogers (Michael Dorn) *Leprechaun 5: El duende en el vecindario (2000) - Mack Daddy (Ice-T) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Abuelo Nicolás (Antonio Gamero) *El quinto infierno-The Boondock Saints (1999) - Mr. Cobb (Christopher Flockton) *El quinto infierno 2 -The Boondock Saints 2,All The Saints (2009) - Rocco (David Della Rocco) *The moment after (1999) - George Harris (Troy Winbush) *Soldado Universal: El regreso (1999) (segunda versión) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) *The process (The ultimate fight) (1998) - Maestro (Benito H. Eccobedo), Padrino (Dennis Brown), Kimo (Kimo Leopoldo) *The Cable Guy (1996) - Oficial del arresto (Charles Napier) *El nombre del juego (1995) - Bo Catlett (Delroy Lindo) *Mortal Kombat (1995) - Goro (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jumanji (1995) - Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) de 2011 *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - One Stab (Narrador) (Gordon Tootoosis) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - Zangief (Andrew Bryniarski)(Redoblaje) *El expermento Philadelphia II (1993) - Títulos, Voz en off *El último gran héroe (1993) - Teniente Dekker (Frank McRae) (Redoblaje) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Sr. Quidacioluo (Bruce Kirby) (Redoblaje) *Karate Kid II (1986) - Sato (Danny Kamekona) (Redoblaje) *Laberinto (1986) - Aldaba de puerta izquierda / manos de la fosa / La rocas / Duende (Redoblaje) *Silverado (1985)- Malachi "Mal" Johnson (Danny Glover) (Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) (Redoblaje) *El cristal encantado (1982) - Narrador (Joseph O´Connor), Urzah (Sean Barret) (Redoblaje) *Evil Dead (1981) - Profesor Knowby (Bob Dorian) / Insertos *Taxi Driver (1976) - Magoon (Peter Boyle) / Insertos / voces adicionales (Redoblaje) ( Argentina) *Doctor Fausto (1967) - Mefistófeles (Andreas Teuber) *El puente sobre el río Kwai (1957) - Mayor Warden (Jack Hawkins) *Monkey Business (1952) - Sr. Oliver Oxley (Charles Coburn) México *Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Tenor / Dough Man *Alien: El regreso (1986) - Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) *El placer de ganar (1986) - Ax (John Walter Davis) / Voces adicionales *Volver al futuro (1985) - Terrorista libio en camioneta con ametralladora (Richard L. Duran) (doblaje original) *Silverado (1985)- Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *Top Secret (1984) - Albert Patata (Sydney Arnold) Telefilms Tom Selleck *Jesse Stone: El beneficio de la duda (2012) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: Inocentes perdidos (2011) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: No Remorse (2010) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Jesse Stone Otros: *El amor golpea dos veces (2017) - Voces adicionales *Secuestro en Cleveland (2016) - Agente Solano (Joe Morton) *Fairfield Road (2010) - Sam Peabody (Derek McGrath) *Voltaje mortal (2016) - Nigel (Ron Lea) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda (2015) - Forense (Jason Small) / Títulos e Insertos *La maldición del pantano (2014) - William Boudreaux (Antonio Fargas) *La bestia del mar de Bering (2013) - Thorne (Lawrence Turner) y gráficas *2 días en Nueva York (2012) - Ron (Dylan Baker) *Five (2011) - Narrador (2011) *Cyberbully (2011) - Director Wasney (Tyrone Benskin) *El caso de Calvin Willis (2010) - Juez Pifer (Lance E. Nichols) / Gráficas *La pesadilla de una esposa (2014) - Gráficas / Voces adicionales *Murciélagos 2: Cosecha humana - Coronel Vladimir Krokev (Vladimir Kolev)/ Voces adicionales (2007) Películas animadas Doug Stone *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real (2018) - Veloz *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta (2017) - Veloz *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real (2014) - Veloz *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica (2012) - Veloz Otros papeles *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte (2017) - Daniel (Kyle Jones) / Gráficas *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía (2017) - Tanque (Diedrich Bader) *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls (2016) - "Varonil Dan" Corduroy *Big Fish & Begonia (2016) - Abuelo Pie (Deshun Wang) *Iron Man y Hulk: Héroes Unidos (2014) - Taskmaster *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre (2013) - Chipsus Barbotus (George Buza) *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas (2013) - Thabo (Greg Ellis) / Voces adicionales *Guerra de comida (2012) - Letreros *Resident Evil: Infierno (2012) - Ivan Judanovich / Ataman *L´illusionniste (2010) - El ilusionista (Jean-Claude Donda), Acróbatas, Enano, Dueño de taller *Planeta Hulk (2010) - Korg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard (2009) - Max (Snoop Dogg) *Hulk vs. (2009) - Thor (Matthew Wolf) *El Grillo Feliz y los insectos gigantes (2009) - Fat Sapo *First Strike (2009) - General Belov (Aleksandr Gruzdev) *Playmobil, El secreto de la isla pirata (2009) - Papá Vudú *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate (2009) - Jefe de los enanos *Garfield Pet Force (2009) - Eli (Greg Eagles) *Nico, el reno que quería volar (2008) - Lobo negro (Sam Gold) *Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana (2008) - Ultron (Tom Kane), Thor (Michael Adamthwaite) *Duendes y gnomos: La cámara secreta (2008) - Slim (James Arnold Taylor) *Olentzero y la hora de los regalos (2008) - Segundo *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado (2007) - Príncipe Humperdink (Patrick Warburton) *La Madrina tenebrosa: La venganza de Jimmy (2005) - Skully Pettibone (Scott McNeil) *Olentzero y el tronco mágico (2005) - Segundo (¿?) *El Cid: La leyenda (2003) - Diego *El deseo de Annabelle (1997) (doblaje 2010) - Narrador (Randy Travis), Títulos Anime *Juushinki Pandora - Cain Ibrahim Hasan (Unsho Ishizuka) *Blade (2011) - Títulos e insertos *X-Men (2011) - Beast (Hideyuki Tanaka) *Wolverine (2011) - Shingen Yashida (Hidekatsu Shibata), Omega Rojo *Iron Man (2010) - Ministro de defensa (Unsho Ishizuka) **Yo-Kai Watch (2014-2018) **Robonyan (Naoki Bandō) **Felisonte (Masahito Yabe) **Aureonyan (Yuko Sasamoto) *Sonic X (2006) - Pale Bay Leaf (Jūrōta Kosugi) Películas de Anime Hideaki Tezuka *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher (2014) - Nick Fury *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro (2013) - Nick Fury Otros *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Dany (Kyle Jones) / Gráficas (2017) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII (Sean Bean) (2016) *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Two Hurns (Tessho Genda) (2014) (Sony) *El primer escuadrón (2009) - General Below *La leyenda del dragón milenario (2009) - Wadatsumi *Los exploradores del cielo (2008) - General *Dragon Ball Super: Broly (doblaje argentino 2019) - Rey Cold Videojuegos *God of War: Ascension - Ares / Rey Leonidas / El Escriba del Hecántonquiros / Voces adicionales *Diablo III - Tyrael (2a voz) (Jonathan Adams) / Diablo / Voces adicionales *Diablo Immortal - Tyrael *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - General Horace Warfield / Horacio Campoguerra (Gary Anthony Williams) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Voces Adicionales *StarCraft: Remastered - Mente Suprema (Jack Ritschel) *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Sweet Tooth (J.S. Gilbert) *The Last of Us - Ethan / Cazadores / Personaje del multijugador *Killzone Shadow Fall - Sinclair *Bloodborne - Gatekeeper *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Tenzin (Robin Atkin Downes) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Voces adicionales Series de TV Argentina *Traidores - Voces adicionales (2019-) *Z4 - Gráficas / Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Into the Dark - Sheriff (John Marshall Jones) T1.E7 (Broma siniestra) (2019) *Deadly Class - El maestro Lin (Benedict Wong) (2019 - ) Versiones Sony y UCP *Contraparte - Howard Silk / Prime (J.K. Simmons) (2018-presente) *Homecoming - Thomas Carrasco (Shea Whigham) (2018-presente) *Impuros - Adilson (Flávio Bauraqui) (2018) *La Trêve - Voces adicionales (2018) *El Alcalde - Goberandor Fillucci (Thomas F. Wilson) (2017) *Runaways - Victor Stein (James Marsters) (2017-) *Loudermilk - Padre Michael (Eric Keenleyside) (2017-) *Los Goldberg - Murray Goldberg (Jeff Garlin) (2da voz) (2016-) *The Mist - Gus Bradley (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) (2017-2018) *Taboo - Chichester (Lucian Msamati) (2017) *The Blacklist: Redemption - Dumont (Adrián Martínez) (2017-) *Sin palabras - Presentación e insertos (2016-) *Outsiders - Big Foster Farrell (David Morse) (2016-2017) *Kevin puede esperar - Goody (Leonard Earl Howze) / Papá de Chale (Eric Michael Gillett) (epis. 17) (2016-2018) *Preacher (2016) - Hugo Root (W. Earl Brown) / Vaquero (Graham McTavish) *Atlanta (2016) - Alfred "Papel Boi" Miles,(Brian Tyree Henry) (2016 -) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - El Papa Eugenio IV (David Bamber) (2016) *Kevin puede esperar (2016 - ) - Goody (Leonard Earl Howze) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Eldar (Poly Reshef) (2013-2016) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Tio Leo (Len Lesser) / Kenny Bania (Steve Hytner) (Redoblaje) *The Get Down (2016) - Francisco "Papa Fuerte" Cruz (Jimmy Smits) *Angie Tribeca - Voces adicionales (2016) *Zé do Caixão (2015) - Padre de Mojica / Títulos, insertos y narración. *Bandera falsa (2015) - Eithan Kopel (Mickey León) *Outlander (2014) - Dougal MacKenzie (Graham McTavish) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles(2015) - Mr.Flowers (Jonathan Banks) *Better Call Saul(2015) - Mike Ehrmantraut (Jonathan Banks) *X Company(2015) - Presentador / Insertos y Voces Adicionales *El juego de tronos (2015) - Voces adicionales temporada 5 *Helix (2014) - Dr. Peter Farragut (Neil Napier) / Títulos e insertos *Mozart in the Jungle(2014-2016) - Thomas (Malcolm McDowell) / Narrador *The Blacklist (2013) - Fitch (Alan Alda ) / Berlin (Peter Stormare) *The Blacklist (2016-2019) -Dominic"Dom" Wilkinson (Brian Dennehy) /Voces adicionales *Masters of Sex (2013) - Barton Scully (Beau Bridges) *The Walking Dead (2013) - Tyreese (Chad L. Coleman) Padre mexicano (Al Vicente) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (2012) - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead (2012-presente) - Tyreese (Chad Coleman) *Hatfields y McCoys (2012) - Jim Vance (Tom Berenger) *Last Resort (2012) - Capitán Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher) *The Client List (2012) - Jues Overtone (Brian Howe) *The Walking Dead (2012) - Jim (Andrew Rothenberg) *The Walking Dead (2012) - Big Tiny "Gigante" *XIII: La serie (2011) - Frank Giordino (Paulino Nunes) / Mozambique (Wole Daramola) *Boss (2011) - Alcalde Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) *Drop Dead Diva (2011) - Juez Owen French (Lex Medlin) *El último macho (2011) - Ed Alzate (Hector Elizondo) / Títulos e insertos *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Charles "Charlie" Townsend (Victor Garber) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Entrenador Purnell (Gregory Alan Williams) *Once Upon a Time (2011) - Narrador y Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos (2011) - Darryl Parks (Finesse Mitchell) *Recuerdos criminales (2011) - Mike Costello (Michael Gaston) *The Hour (2011) - Wallece Sherwin (Ken Bones) *The Killing (2011) - Teniente Michael Oaks (Garry Chalk) *Bag of Bones (2011) - Buddy Jellison (Jefferson Mappin)/ Narración e Insertos *Baxter (2010) - Sam (Chris Owens), Títulos en insertos *Franklin & Bash (2010) - Stanton Infeld (Malcolm McDowell), Ultimo (Danny Trejo) *Justified (2010) - Robert Quarles (Neal McDonough), Arlo Givens (primera voz) (Raymond J. Barry), Bo Crowder (M.C. Gainey), Israel Fandi (Doug E. Doug), Títulos *Lost Girl (2010) - Insertos, Barback, Mayer (Aron Tager) *Moby Dick (2010) - Dagoo (Onyekachi Ejim) *Tower Prep (2010) - Títulos e insertos *Supah Ninjas (2010) - Voces adicionales *The Big C (2010) - Lenny (Idris Elba), Hombre Abeja (Liam Neeson) *The Walking Dead (2010) - Merle Dixon (primera voz) (Michael Rooker) *Community (2009) - Pierce Hawthorne (Chevy Chase) *Hawthorne (2009) - John Morrissey (James Morrison) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Venjix (Andrew Laing) *Fugas extraordinarias (2009) - Narrador *The Listener (2009) - George Ryder (Arnold Pinnock) *The Unusuals (2009) - Voces adicionales *Rompiendo Guinness World Records (2009) - Insertos *Breaking Bad (2008) - Mike Ehrmantraut (Jonathan Banks), Tortuga (Danny Trejo), Dr. Delcavoli (David House) *Los amantes más tontos del mundo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Crash (2008) - Chun Soo Park (Kelvin Han Yee), Roger Paul (Tom Wright) *Las aventuras de Merlín (2008) - Cenred (Tom Ellis), Jonas (Adam Godley), Voces adicionales *The Troop (2008) - Voces adicionales *True Jackson (2008) - Voces adicionales *Mad Men (2007) - Paul Kinsey (Michael Gladis) *Oliver Twist (2007) - Sr. Bumble (Gregor Fisher) *Los Tudor (2007) - Cardenal Campeggio (John Kavanagh), Henry Howard, Earl of Surreay (David O´Hara) *Störtebeker (2006) - Sacerdote (Irmantas Jarkaitis) *Los mejores Guinness World Records (2006 -) - Insertos *Inspector Mom (2006) - Rob Campbell (Butch Anderson) *Ugly Betty (2006) - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Broodwing (Jim McLarty) *Almas perdidas (2005) - Tim Flaherty (Thomas F. Wilson) *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (2004) **Terrorsaurio Blanco I y II (Mark Wright) (Ep. 22 y 27) **Squidrose (Tony Blackett) (Ep. 33) *Los Doodlebops (2004) - Cabeza de Alce (Ron Stefaniuk) *Phil del Futuro (2004) - Voces adicionales *Rescátame (2004) (a partir de temporada 6) - Jefe "Needles" Nelson (Adam Ferrara) *Threat Matrix (2003) - Voces adicionales México *T. & T. (1988) - T.S. Turner (Mr. T Miniseries *La tienda roja(2013) - Jacob (Iain Glen) *Ben-Hur (2010)(2010) - Arrio (Ray Winstone) Series animadas Argentina Troy Baker *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) - Loki *Los Vengadores Unidos (2013) - Loki Clancy Brown *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Red Hulk *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Taskmaster Otros *Paradise PD - Gerald Fitzgerald (Cedric Yarbrough) (2018-presente) *Disney XD Fútbol - Videojuego (Show canino con gato: Cabeza de balón), Juego de vídeo (No jugar con balones) y Glennraig (El mejor de los goles) *SuperMansion - Brad (Tom Root) (2015) *Pickle y Maní - Polícia (T01E01b) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Omnitraxus Prime / Princesa Smooshy / Voces adicionales *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - El Duendecillo Encapuchado (John DiMaggio) / Voces adicionales (2014-2017) *Unas muy largas vacaciones (2015) - Herpin (Phillipe Catoire) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (2012) - Primer Ninja del Siglo 13 (Joel McHale) *Wakfu - Voces Adicionales *Galaxia Wander (2013-Presente) - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Buddy, Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (2012) - Daniel "Varonil Dan" Corduroy *Thor & Loki: Hermanos de sangre (2011) - Loki (David Blair) *Allen Gregory (2011) - Carl Trent Davis (Keith David) *Como hermanos (2011) - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob (2011) - Bob Belcher (H. Jon Benjamin) *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2010) - Logan *Pecezuelos (2010) - Mamá de Almejandra, Voces adicionales *Vecinos Infernales (2010) - Balthazor Averno (Will Sasso) *The Doodlebops Rockin´ Road Show (2010) - Voces adicionales *Angel's FriendsAngel´s Friends (2009) - Voces adicionales *Sit Down Shut Up (2009) - Andrew LeGustambos (Nick Kroll) *Liga de súper malvados (2009) - General Sargento (Blu Mankuma) *Olivia (2009) - Voces adicionales *Club Caza Monstruos (2008) - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de dragones (2006) - Voces adicionales *Pucca (2006) - Muji (Dave "Squatch" Ward) *Jack, el empleado desempleado (2006) - Voces adicionales *El pequeño Amadeus (2006) - Voces adicionales *The Boondocks (2005) - Títulos e insertos *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) - Julian (Loren Lester), Oráculo (Michael Gough) *Ser Ian (2005) - Voces adicionales *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004) - Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Los héroes de la ciudad (2004) - Voces adicionales *Sonic X (2003) - Oscuridad *Cyberchase (2002) - Voces adicionales *El Show de Mr. Hell (2000) - Mr. Hell (Bob Monkhouse) *Joe Cartoon - Mr. Greenfield, Mrs. Greenfield *Buenos días Oli! - Oskar Leopold Immergrün "Oli" (Norbert Wöller) *El pequeño Nick - Director, voces adicionales *Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales México *Thundercats (1985) - Cruncher (Triturador) Telenovelas y Series Turcas Halit Ergenç *Suleimán - Sultán Suleimán *Las mil y una noches - Onur Aksal (para mundo Fox) Otros: * Esposa joven - Cemsit (Nazım Yılmaz) Telenovelas Brasileñas Bemvindo Sequeira *Pecado mortal - Tufik Abdalla (2014) *Máscaras - Novais (versión argentina) Documentales *Alto Leblon - Gráficas (2017- ) *Heroína(s) - Mickey (2017) *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Halit Ergenç) (2014) *De Rocky A Creed: La Leyenda Continúa (2015) - Rocky Balboa y él mismo (Sylvester Stallone) *La Decisión Equivocada (2013) - Narración e insertos (producción original) *El Héroe (2013) - Dwayne Johnson (Dwayne Johnson) *Restauradores (2011 -) - Insertos y narración *Cazadores de virus (2011 - ) - Voces adicionales *Joyas sobre ruedas (2003-) - Insertos *2111 (2011) - Voces adicionales *Japón: Héroes latinoamericanos (2011) - Narrador (Producción original) *Mythbusters: Cazadores de mitos - Jamie Hyneman (segunda voz) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (2010 - ) Título e insertos *Roma al desnudo (2010) - Narrador *American Grindhouse (2010) - John Landis (John Landis) *Inside Job (2010) - Varios testimonios *Sergio (2009) - Michael Von Hehlke (Michael Von Hehlke) *Negociando con tiburones (2009) - Kevin O´Leary (El mismo) *Monster Tracker (TV 2009)- Kevin Grvioux (Kevin Grvioux) *Final 24 (2007) - Narrador (Dave McRae) *Los Detonadores - Braden Lusk (Braden Lusk) *La increíble máquina humana - Narrador *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Narrador y voces adicionales *Lo que Darwin no sabía - Narrador (Armand Leroi) *Escaped - Narrador *Los diez animales más peligrosos - Narrador *Pandillas USA - Narrador *Guía de Supervivencia - Locutor (John Wells) *Juicio a tu imagen - Johnny Cupello (Johnny Cupello) *El triunfo de la vida - Narrador *Un día de Septiembre - Walter Troger (Walter Troger) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Voces adicionales *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Kevin McCaffrey / Roger Lodge / Michael Loftus / Jimmy McMillan (un cap.) / Mike Paul / Insertos Reality shows * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * Guerrero ninja americano - Akbar Gbaja-Biamila Voces originales para cine *Bilembambudín: El último mago (2011) - Tarzo, Presentador *Gaturro, la película (2010) - Director Al Plato *Sentey CAOTICA. Ser gamer no es un juego (2010) (Trailer) - Locución, Todos los personajes masculinos *Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe (2009) - Financista, Paul Trona *El Arca (2007) - Sem, Coco, Voces adicionales *El Ratón Pérez (2006) - Ratovica, Voces adicionales Espectáculos teatrales *Ironman (2012) - Narrador *Ben 10: La batalla por el Omnitrix (2009) - Voz de Vilgax *Acido escénico (2008) - Voz en off *Danza Aérea de Brenda Angiel (2007) - Voz en off Promociones *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. Wallabies (Argentina) (2013) *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. All Blacks (Argentina) (2013) *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. Springboks (Argentina) (2013) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Argentina **Civisa Media **Estudio Mandinga **Gapsa **Magma Productora **Main Post **Masterdubbing **Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com **Meier/Nikotian **Naranja Estudio **Nicetopost **Palmera Record **Peak Sonido **Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio **Roitman Group **Sound in Words **Video Dub **Videorecord **Vogo Sound Studio * México **Audiomaster 3000 **Procineas S.C.L Filmografía como actor original Como Director Videojuegos * MediEvil (2019) * Marvel’s Iron Man VR (2019) * Firewall: Zero Hour (2018) * World of Warcraft (2017 - ) * StarCraft: Remastered (1998, remastered 2017) * StarCraft II: Nova Missions (2016) * Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) * Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) * Heroes of the Storm (2015 - 2017) * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2013 - ) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010